


脏脏包

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 3





	脏脏包

脏脏包

  
  
起因是走在路上的时候偶然看见最近大火的奶茶店，夫胜宽新奇地停住了脚，李硕珉勾着他的手：“走啦走啦，电影要开场了。”他人比夫胜宽高，迈开两步夫胜宽就不得不小跑着跟上，一边紧紧地贴着他的身体一边还抬起头问：“那等会儿散场了能出来买吗？”  
  
李硕珉对时尚潮流跟得不紧，有些敷衍地说：“嗯？啊，只要胜宽你喜欢。”夫胜宽仰着头看他清晰的下颌线，李硕珉的手臂不时扫过他最近又有些危险起色的小肚子。夫胜宽往后缩了缩，虽然隔着薄薄的一层外套，李硕珉的手根本碰不到什么，甚至察觉不到自己触到了夫胜宽的身体。  
  
他们约了最近很火爆的电影，就算是夜场了，还是座无虚席。李硕珉说：“要买爆米花吗？”夫胜宽想着出来之后的奶茶和脏脏包，说：“嗯……我不用了。”  
  
李硕珉捏捏他的脸：“不用怕胖的。”  
  
夫胜宽加重了语气说：“我不是——”  
  
但是他话没说完，李硕珉已经一只手抱着爆米花一只手拿着可乐了。夫胜宽跟在他身后，手里拿着两个人的电影票。  
  
电影讲了个不太快乐的故事，情绪渲染得很好，夫胜宽抓着爆米花流眼泪。他旁边的女孩子已经靠着同来的男友小声哭了起来，不时爆发的抽噎让夫胜宽耳中的台词断断续续的。他把爆米花塞进嘴里，小心翼翼地慢慢咀嚼。爆米花应该很甜，但他嘴里尝不到什么味道，流眼泪连带来的鼻子堵塞让他的嘴里麻麻的没有感觉，只能舔到一丝顺着脸颊淌下来的眼泪的咸味。他趁着暴雨的音效小小地吸了一下鼻子，抬起手抹了抹眼泪，下一秒李硕珉的手从隔壁座位穿过来——夫胜宽小声惊叫了一下——手指摸了摸他的脸颊：“胜宽哭了吗？”  
  
夫胜宽有点不服气，用手背碰了碰李硕珉湿乎乎的鼻尖：“哥不也流眼泪了。”  
  
李硕珉低低地笑了起来，暴风雨过去了，他们不好再说话，过了一会儿李硕珉塞过来一包纸巾。夫胜宽感谢又带了点害羞，李硕珉总是想得太过周到，让他不好意思。  
  
散场出来所有人都涌往洗手间。夫胜宽和李硕珉在镜子里对视一眼，两个人的眼眶都红红的。夫胜宽一旦进入了情绪就很难出来，而李硕珉流了泪就好了，此时逗夫胜宽：“眼睛红红的好像兔子啊。”  
  
夫胜宽毫无杀伤力地瞪了他一眼。  
  
夫胜宽在电影院门口整理外套，李硕珉拿着手机看了一会儿，等他整理完了问：“要回家了吗？快十一点了。”  
  
夫胜宽还在吸鼻子：“哥想回家了？”  
  
李硕珉低头帮他翻领子：“我恨不得每分每秒都和胜宽呆在一起啊。”  
  
夫胜宽心跳得很急，抬着头说：“那我们去买奶茶吗？”  
  
他们迅速在电影院门口的人流中碰了一下彼此的嘴唇。  
  
出名的奶茶店不管何时都是人满为患，夫胜宽努力踮着脚，扫到了二维码之后在网上点了单。李硕珉看了看取餐的大屏幕：“还有好多人呢。”夫胜宽握着他的袖子：“我们也出去逛逛吧。”  
  
说是要逛，大商场大多打烊，只剩一些小吃店还亮着招牌。夫胜宽不仅买了奶茶，还买了有名的脏脏包，吃的喝的齐备，没必要外面再买。两个人懒洋洋地挽着手在街上走，夫胜宽给李硕珉说最近学校里面的事情，他今年研究生最后一年，正忙碌于实验室和论文之间。他很少见地皱着眉头和李硕珉喋喋不休地抱怨老师：“他今年不知道怎么了，突然招了好多新生，好像要做大项目了，可是又不亲自去教，那些孩子们连实验怎么做都不知道，也不敢问我们。”李硕珉就是听着，间或嗯啊两声。他去年毕业，还在学校的日子却远得像回不来了一样，连带着和夫胜宽一起在图书馆面对面看书的时间。他们在图书馆的长桌之下悄悄牵手，李硕珉在夫胜宽手里写字，后者痒得浑身发抖，半天才读出来，写的是“我爱你”。  
  
“哥你们文科就是好。”夫胜宽说了半天，把话题移到李硕珉身上，“大家不管怎么样都能做出一点成果出来……”  
  
“也没有，”李硕珉忍不住反驳一下，“我有个师兄到现在都吊着呢，无非是我老师觉得我已经没救了才那么早放我毕业——”  
  
他没讲完，因为夫胜宽微微噘着嘴看着他。夫胜宽委屈或者吵架的时候就会噘嘴，他现在染着浅金色的头发，看上去就像一个小鸭子。李硕珉明白过来这里不是讲道理的地方，夫胜宽也不会真心这么想，无非就是随口说说而已。他在袖口的掩饰下把手指一根根插进夫胜宽的指缝，小男友缩了一下，飞快地转过了头。  
  
李硕珉说：“你少染点头发啦，明明前几周才和我抱怨过褪色很痛。”  
  
“可是哥说我这样可爱嘛。”  
  
夫胜宽又问李硕珉工作的事情。李硕珉的话题永远是他那个魔鬼上司：“有这张好看的脸，却没有配上好看的性格。”  
  
“最近和韩率相处怎么样？”李硕珉说完了自己的事，突然想起来，“没有移情别恋吧？”  
  
他们本来是合租的关系，去年李硕珉毕业，为了工作方便又住回了家里。夫胜宽就找来了研究生的同学崔韩率，他们三个人互相之间关系都不错。而且崔韩率有些西方式的性格，在夫胜宽和他坦白自己和李硕珉的关系的时候反应得体，没让敏感的夫胜宽感到尴尬。他爽快地表明了自己的理解，又保证自己绝对是异性恋，其实李硕珉没想让他做到这个程度。  
  
夫胜宽打他一下：“怎么这么问？搞得像在吃韩率的醋一样。”  
  
李硕珉没忍住，在空旷的街上给了夫胜宽一个熊抱。后者有点丢脸地叫了一声，然后扒着他胸前的毛衣不肯放开。  
  
本来还想再这么抱一会儿，结果李硕珉的手机响了。夫胜宽想离开，结果李硕珉恶意地压着他后腰不让他走：“帮哥把手机拿出来吧？在裤子口袋里。”李硕珉穿的是有点紧身的牛仔裤，夫胜宽抿着嘴，颤颤巍巍地从裤兜里用两根手指夹出手机，差点掉在地上。  
  
他不是有意要看——但是李硕珉的手机不知为何来电显示格外的大。尽管只有匆匆一瞥，夫胜宽还是看见了上面的人名：灿尼~~~~。跟了好几根波浪线，最后似乎还有一个似有若无的爱心。他慌忙转过头去，李硕珉还以为他是不好意思，刚想开口调笑两句，看见来电显示脸色也变了。他的手指移到红色的就拒接上，夫胜宽说：“没事，哥接吧。”  
  
话说到这个份上，李硕珉就算不想接也只能接起来。他偷偷看夫胜宽眼色的动作太过明显，吞吞吐吐也太过不自然，以至于才说了几句话夫胜宽就忍不住说：“我也打个电话。”  
  
他拿出手机，无所事事地划了半天，只能打给崔韩率。对方倒是接了，背景音嘈杂万分，夫胜宽不得不大喊大叫才能让他听见，崔韩率再以相同的音量喊回来。这样倒是隔绝了旁边李硕珉打电话的声音，什么也听不见了。  
  
“你少喝点酒！让知秀哥管着你！”他最后冲着话筒吼了一句。李硕珉那边也挂了电话，有些畏缩地看着他。夫胜宽抢先一步：“我先去拿奶茶什么了。”  
  
李硕珉说：“我在旁边那个——呃，石锅拌饭店，突然有要紧的事情……”  
  
夫胜宽走出去两步又站住，回头望着李硕珉：“那我等会儿可以来找哥吗？”  
  
李硕珉赶紧说：“一起来吗？一起来吧，也不是什么大不了的——”  
  
“没事，”夫胜宽赶忙转头，冲着背后挥了挥手，“没有，哥的事情要紧。”  
  
再回去的时候店里多出了很多空位，夫胜宽一手拿着热腾腾刚刚做好切开的脏脏包，一只手拎着封好了口的奶茶。他买了两种味道的脏脏包，原本想和李硕珉分着吃，奶茶只买了一杯——吸管也只要了一根。他小小的私心现在无可着落，只好将视线放在面前的夜宵上。口中残留着迟来的爆米花的奶油香味，夫胜宽先拿起了咸味的面包。他试探着咬了一口，馅流出来，咸香中又带着巧克力的甜度。  
  
他一边吃一边想着自己和李硕珉的事情。没有人表白，他的小指鬼使神差地在联谊的时候勾住了暗恋两年的学长的手指，就像小孩子过家家一样，在心里默念了“一百年不许变”。李硕珉肯定不知道他心里的这些小想法，估计也不知道什么是拉钩上吊——这好像是夫胜宽小时候地域性的游戏。他们平平淡淡地交往，没有电影里那么撕心裂肺一波三折的情节，一开始是牵手，三个月后李硕珉试探性地开始搂他的肩膀，五个月后他环住了李硕珉的脖子把嘴唇贴上去，七个月后他们习惯在老教学楼的楼梯间吻得啧啧作响，九个月后夫胜宽在半夜把自己裹进了李硕珉的被子。该干的不该干的好像都做了，表白的时候缺失的“我爱你”，李硕珉也在后来实实在在补上了。然而这一切似乎还是浮在云端，为了毕业忙碌的这几个月夫胜宽时常会忘记自己还有一个男朋友的事情，拉着崔韩率夜谈太久才被室友忍不住说：“不是还有硕珉哥吗？我要去睡了。”  
  
夫胜宽吃了半个脏脏包，有些腻了，把它推到一边。  
  
是有什么出问题了吗？  
  
夫胜宽和金珉奎私交不错，后者和李硕珉是同届的同学，从高中一路上来。夫胜宽能和李硕珉认识，也是多亏了他牵线搭桥。不过金珉奎一开始的本意肯定不是想把夫胜宽搭给李硕珉，因而现在两个人交往了一年，夫胜宽也没和金珉奎说。他们像高中生早恋，没什么必要却偷偷摸摸地把关系藏在幕布之下。他有点郁闷地搅着奶茶，如果说了就好了，现在还能和金珉奎聊聊。  
  
关于李硕珉前男友的事情也是金珉奎和夫胜宽说的，他对朋友不设防，知无不言言无不尽。他说李硕珉高中的时候交的都是女朋友，不过分手也很快，其他人都觉得他因为受欢迎而花心，金珉奎却知道他有点苦恼恋爱的含义。他和那些女孩子没有任何实质上的接触，只是不想让她们受伤而答应的，金珉奎说你这样只会让她们受伤更严重，李硕珉说，可我真的不知道怎么办。  
  
上了大学李硕珉才明白过来自己的取向，也还是多亏了他那个前男友。具体的事情金珉奎没说，夫胜宽也没问。李硕珉大三分了手，然后一直到研究生的最后一年都没再谈恋爱。  
  
夫胜宽喝了一口奶茶，很快又失去了兴趣。他看着面前七零八落的东西，想如果不是因为李硕珉喜欢吃甜口的话，自己应该买美式的。  
  
等到所有东西都冷掉，夫胜宽终于忍不住站起了身。他和店里的人说自己稍微出去一会儿，麻烦不要收拾掉桌上的东西。他转了两个弯找到了李硕珉说的石锅拌饭店，一眼就望见李硕珉和另外一个孩子，看着比他们都小上一些。两个人坐在桌子的同一边，那孩子低着头，脸色肉眼可见的阴沉，而李硕珉的手正搭在他的肩膀上，从下面小心翼翼地张望着他的脸色。夫胜宽站了一会儿，李硕珉从玻璃上的反光看见了他，猛地站了起来。那孩子也被吓了一跳，茫然地抬头看着夫胜宽的方向。夫胜宽张了张嘴，什么也没说出来，转身离开了。  
  
他喝掉半杯奶茶的时候李硕珉来了，站在桌子旁边不敢坐下。夫胜宽很平静地往前推了推那个盘子：“给哥留的。”  
  
李硕珉说：“胜宽……”  
  
夫胜宽抬头看着他：“不坐下来怎么吃呢？”  
  
李硕珉坐在他对面，有些粗鲁地把脏脏包塞进嘴里，黄色的馅料漏出来一些。夫胜宽想要伸手帮他擦掉，伸出去又缩回来，把看电影的时候他给自己的纸巾放到他面前：“哥擦擦吧。”  
  
他知道李硕珉在等他开口，可是他也不知道怎么开口。他怕一问李硕珉就来一句“我们已经分手了”，堵得完美，无懈可击，让接下来的话都没了出口。夫胜宽突然觉得这很像一个大实验都快做到最后，在倒数第二步出了问题。他焦头烂额地对着咕噜咕噜冒泡的烧瓶，旁边是手足无措的学妹，他按着太阳穴说：“先想想怎么办。”他从小到大都是这样，先想“怎么办”，“为什么”总能留到之后再考虑，然而等到事情解决，那些本该发泄的情绪又不再那么浓烈，得过且过地压在心里，成年累月地堆到现在。最后发现是学妹在一开始的配平出了问题，面对战战兢兢的女孩，夫胜宽只是说：“哎，又不是什么大事——我到现在做失败的实验没有一百也有五十啦。”  
  
李硕珉想喝奶茶，夫胜宽反射性地说：“冷了。”李硕珉在半路的手又讷讷地收了回去。夫胜宽拉过杯子自己喝起来，李硕珉忍不住说：“不是冷了吗？”  
  
“没事。”夫胜宽有点蛮横。李硕珉闭了嘴。  
  
两个人僵持到李硕珉吃完那两个面包，夫胜宽问：“哥的事处理完了？”  
  
李硕珉说：“他已经回去了——我送你回家吗？”  
  
他们坐地铁回夫胜宽和崔韩率合租的房子。路上夫胜宽一直在看论文，很认真地戴了眼镜，手机屏幕上全是密密麻麻的英文字符。他看了一会儿，突然说：“哥手机能借我一下吗？”  
  
李硕珉有些犹豫：“你要干什么？”  
  
“我想查字典，这样方便一点。”  
  
李硕珉把手机递给他，夫胜宽的确是在查字典，对着左手的手机咬着嘴唇飞快地打字。李硕珉没地方好看，无所事事地开始玩自己的手指。  
  
地铁晃荡晃荡，夫胜宽再一次抬起头的时候李硕珉已经靠着椅背睡着了。他和对面窗玻璃里的自己对视了一会儿，还是打开了李硕珉的通讯录。他心里涌上一阵愧疚，因为李硕珉从来没有问他要过手机，更不要说这样偷偷摸摸地查岗。  
  
他找到了那通通话记录，李硕珉没有欲盖弥彰地删掉，顶上的那个灿尼~~~~~显眼地存在着，不过没有爱心，应该是他看错了。夫胜宽在通讯录里从头到尾翻了半天，李硕珉存电话的方式都很官方，应该是上了班之后的改变。多半是公司+部门+名字，有他自己的缩写方法，除了名字夫胜宽什么都看不懂。他从头翻到尾，又从尾翻到头，只有那个灿尼~~~~~刺目地存在着。他看了两遍都没看到自己的名字，怀疑看漏了，又搜索了“夫”，搜索了“胜宽”都一无所获。  
  
夫胜宽在黑暗的隧道里放下了李硕珉的手机，李硕珉还睡着，他慢慢地靠在了李硕珉的肩膀上。他心里有些害怕这是最后一次，因而靠得格外轻，也格外柔软，想记录下此刻李硕珉身上的温度和味道。李硕珉在梦中咕哝了一声，右手像是条件反射一样地把夫胜宽往自己身上压了压。夫胜宽想抓着他的手又不敢，眨了眨眼睛，流下来一点眼泪。  
  
“哥，下车了。”夫胜宽把他推醒，李硕珉半梦半醒地睁眼，有些慌乱地和夫胜宽一起跑出车厢。  
  
送到楼底下，李硕珉说：“那我也回去了。”夫胜宽绞着衣角，低着头看脚背：“哥……末班车快赶不上了。”  
  
他想抬头又最后没有：“而且今天韩率不在，他出去玩了。”  
  
李硕珉应该是愣了一下，然后一只手落到夫胜宽头顶：“——我明天要早起去公司，胜宽也早点睡。”  
  
李硕珉走出去大概十米，突然被从后面猛烈地抱住了。夫胜宽紧紧地贴着他的背，两只手捆着他的腰。李硕珉站住了脚，手犹豫了半天，还是盖住了夫胜宽的手腕。  
  
“哥，”夫胜宽从他身后说，“我知道哥——哥是很受欢迎的人，也很好，我没有那么好，这一年里也想过很多次，到底是什么让哥没有推开我，每次问哥也只是叫我不要问了，说什么‘胜宽就是胜宽啊’。可是我有时候也会想要知道为什么的——比如说今天，如果我能够心里更加笃定一点的话……”  
  
他说不下去了，李硕珉抓着他的手腕把他拉到自己身前，夫胜宽倔强地不肯抬头，李硕珉蹲下身去看他，路灯下他的小橘子又哭得一塌糊涂，咬着嘴唇不让声音漏出来。李硕珉笑了，双手捧着他的脸，夫胜宽自己抬手擦眼泪，李硕珉亲了亲他的眼角，那里已经有些发红了。  
  
他说：“胜宽啊——我是不是没和你说过，我有个弟弟叫李灿？”  
  


  
  
TMI1：  
  
宽：所以哥为什么没存我的电话号码？  
  
硕：因为我已经背下来了嘛，存在我的心里了。  
  
硕：通讯录就是为了存那些不那么熟的人的电话号码而存在的嘛（亲）  
  
灿：？  
  
TMI2：  
  
宽：灿啊，你那天到底和你哥哥在说什么？  
  
灿：哥，这是机密。  
  
宽：啊讨厌，你们一个两个怎么什么都瞒着我我要找你哥去告状了！  
  
灿：？  
  
TMI3：  
  
硕：你如果敢把我给胜宽准备的惊喜生日派对告诉他你就死定了  
  
灿：哥，下次说这种机密事件可以小声一点的  
  
宽：硕珉啊！灿尼他有事瞒着我啊——！  
  
宽：？你们两个怎么鬼鬼祟祟地凑在一起？  
  



End file.
